


Tomorrow

by DarkZorua100



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: Arc V Secret Santa, blame life, very late secret santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkZorua100/pseuds/DarkZorua100
Summary: My ARC-V Secret Santa for Pendulum-Sonata. This covers what I think will happen after the whole Zarc issue from Reiji's POV.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pendulum-sonata](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=pendulum-sonata).



> So this is something I should've gotten done a long time ago but life just kept getting in the way but anyway, I hope you enjoy your late present, Rose. I tried my best to give you what you wanted. Sorry if you don't like it though.

“The autopsies have finally came in, sir. Sakaki Yuya and his counterparts along with Hiragi Yuzu and her counterparts are shown to be completely free from the demon known as Zarc and your late sister, Akaba Ray.”

Akaba Reiji studied the files he was handed, going through each of the counterparts’ medical results. “You are positive, Nakajima?”

“Yes sir, the doctors did multiple test on all eight of them physically and mentally. They even went so far as to run tests on the four dragon cards just as you requested. They found no indication that could prove that either one of those two could still be living inside them.”

Reiji pushed up his glasses as he set the papers down. “I should hope you are right, Nakajima. We don’t need another instance of this happening ever again.”

Reiji stood up from his chair and turned his back to Nakajima so he could stare down at the city below from the top of LDS Tower.

ARC-V, the Fifth Dimension that was created because his father, Akaba Leo, wanted to bring back his older half-sister, Ray. To do so, he launched an attack on the Xyz Dimension, carding its people to be used as life force to bring back Ray and to be used to fuse the Four Dimensions back together. While that was going on, in the shadows, Leo was hunting down Ray’s fragments, doing whatever he could to insure that he had them to bring back his daughter. Reiji and his team of Lancers tried to stop him but they instead made things worse by indirectly bringing back Zarc, the Demon Duelist. He went on a rampage, destroying anyone who dared to challenge him. The Lancers did what they could to try and stop the monster duelist but each and every one of them fell in battle, even Reiji himself was no match for the duelist who claimed to be god. That was when Ray finally returned to the land of the living. Zarc and her had an epic showdown but even Ray, the person who once defeated the so called god, was also taken down by him this time. Everything seemed hopeless when suddenly, the unthinkable happened. Yuya and his counterparts, with the help of Ray, her counterparts, and their bracelets, were able to take back control and fought Zarc from the inside out and defeated him. Reiji could still remember the dragon’s awful cries of pain as he was forced apart again into the four boys that made up the Demon Duelist, all of them out cold and each of them looking like they went through hell. 

The next thing Reiji knew after that, he found himself in standing face to face with the sister he never knew he had until recently. She was smiling sadly at him as she looked down at the four boys.

“The dimensions are now one but here they are, still four people. It wasn’t supposed to be like this. Zarc was supposed to be separated in four worlds. My fragments were supposed to make sure that they were to never meet up again. I suppose we could blame that slightly on our father but also on myself. I truly didn’t mean to be the cause of so much suffering. I just wanted to start all over again and maybe, just maybe, that could happen once more.” Ray looked back over at Reiji. “I wish that we could have been together longer, little brother, but it isn’t right for me to take away four lives just so I can live on. So this is farewell.”

“Ray, what are you-” A blinding light came from Ray’s body, filling up the whole room. When it finally died down, next to the Yuu Boys were the four Bracelet Girls, each of them out cold and each of them without their signature bracelets as they were finally destroyed in the final battle between Zarc and Ray.

Sometime later, while the former Lancers were busy recovering, Reiji had the eight counterparts sent off to be tested on to make sure there weren’t any long lasting side effects of them being fused back together and to see if Zarc and Ray still remained inside of them. Some of them didn’t react to this well, a certain Synchro user came to mind, but Yuya encouraged them all that Reiji knew what he was doing and Selena backed him up on this. Reiji couldn’t have helped but smile at that.

While they were being analyzed, Reiji was doing his own researched into what their world had become thanks to his father’s machine. True to what Ray had said, the four worlds had become one, that being easy to tell as different parts of each dimensions, Heartland from Xyz, the City from Synchro, Academia from Fusion, and Miami City from Standard, had somehow fit together like puzzles pieces and became one giant city. The Tops of the City were high in the air similar to how they were in Synchro but instead of the wastelands of the Commons down below was a mashup between the cities of Heartland and Miami City. Academia was now one of the many duel schools that resided in the mixed city of Xyz and Standard while LDS was located in one of the sections of the Top area. The Yu Show Duel School was also located in another section of the high ground but unlike the old Synchro Dimension, people were able to travel freely between the top and bottom parts of the city without having to worry about being arrested. 

It was strange. Whether Reiji like to admit it or not, his father might have been onto something by putting the Four Dimensions back together. Now everyone could live together in peace with everyone learning how to duel with the four different summoning methods of their choosing and as Yuya would have put it, everyone could learn how to smile through dueling.

Speaking of Yuya…

“The doctors are finally allowing visitors as well, sir.” Nakajima added. “And they also said that the eight of them should be released soon from their tests. They are, however, concerned about what we should do about them though. Sakaki Yuya and Hiragi Yuzu’s parents have agreed to taking care of their children once more even after finding out they aren’t actually blood related. The same goes for Kurosaki Ruri and Yuto, whom Kurosaki Shun has agreed to take in as he found a place of his own within our new city. All that remains is Yugo, Yuri, Rin, and Selena and what we should do about them.”

Reiji stared down at the city in thought at the statement. “We just have to see what they want first before we force anything upon them.”

So that’s what Reiji did. He brought each one of the eight counterparts into his office to  discuss what they wanted in their new lives without Zarc or Ray being an influence on them. Yuya and Yuzu both confirmed that they indeed wanted to go back to living with their parents while Yuto and Ruri both stated they wanted to live with Shun as well. That just left the Synchro and Fusion Counterparts.

“Rin and I didn’t have any family growing up. It was just us and always us. Our only goal in life was to climb to the top and then we would figure things out from there. But now that the whole Top and Common system doesn’t exist anymore, we don’t know what to do with ourselves.”

Reiji was surprised by how calm and serious Yugo was being about this when he was bought in. From what he was told and from what little he had seen of him when he was first brought here, he wasn’t exactly the most timid guy ever. It might be due to all the medication, Reiji thought, that was making him so relaxed. After all, his short tempered was one of the causes that lead Zarc to coming back.

“Well that’s not exactly true.” Yugo corrected himself. “We want to rebuild our D-Wheel first before we decide to do anything with ourselves.”

“And how long do you think that will take?”

“Depends on how fast we can get all the equipment and the right pieces. It only took us forever the first time since we didn’t have much money and had no idea what we were doing the first time around.”

That made Reiji think. This new Dimension was the combination of the Four Dimensions with pieces of each of them making it up. Even so, he has yet to see a single D-Wheel on the streets from the Synchro Dimension. 

“...I have an proposal for you, Yugo.”

And that’s how Yugo and Rin became the instructions for the new LDS Riding Duel Course. They were both surprised when Reiji offered them this position and while Yugo was aboard for this right away, Rin was a bit skeptical at first, questioning what Reiji got out of this. Like Yugo, she wasn’t very trusting of Reiji and the whole test thing after the whole Leo incident but Reiji reassured her that while he could understand her doubts about all of this, he was only looking out for their best interest and by giving them this opportunity, not only are they getting free places to stay at LDS but they were also helping spreading Riding Duels throughout this new world of theres for the next generation. 

“In a way, you are standing up top and fulfilling your dream.” Reiji had told him. “As the ones that began the Riding Duels in ARC-V.”

With them being taken care of, all that was left was Selena and Yuri which were the hardest to figure out but lucky for him, Selena already had an idea of what she was going to do.

“This is a completely new world that we still don’t know much about, that I still don’t know much about.” She told him. “The only time I was ever away from Academia was during my time with the Lancers and I only got to see so much of what makes this world the way it is. So please Reiji, allow me to go out and explore it and I’ll send you whatever info I can while doing so.”

Selena made good points but Reiji didn’t like the idea of her being alone out there. Maybe it had to do with the facts that he was so used to guarding her and Yuzu while in Synchro or maybe knowing that she was one half of his older sister now was starting to make him see her in a different way now. 

And that’s where Yuri came in. He didn’t need to say anything. The look that he wore around these days whenever he was near the counterparts said it all.

“You want to get away from everyone, don’t you?”

Yuri let out a broken laugh. “I won’t deny it. I hurt all of them in some way or other. I can’t even look myself in a mirror without seeing the angry expressions on Yugo, Yuto, and especially Yuya’s faces. I know you also hate me too, Akaba, so why don’t you do everyone here a favor and just announce my execution date already?”

“You are right, Yuri, I don’t forgive you but I’m not my father. This new world of ours was created to give everyone a second chance, even you. So unless you give me a reason to do something, I’m willing to look past your past actions. With that being said, I have an offer for you.”

He asked him to go with Selena. Yuri had looked at him like he was crazy while Reiji did point out that he would be getting away from the rest of the counterparts and that Selena was also willing to look past Yuri’s actions, stating that she understood why he became like that, having grown up in Academia herself as well. It took a while but Yuri eventually agreed only because out of all the counterparts, Selena was the one he hurt least of all in his eyes.

It was now the day where Selena and Yuri were about to leave. All eight counterparts had agreed to meet up at a fountain in the middle of the city to say their goodbyes. Reiji only arrived a few minutes ago, since it was one of the LDS planes that were taking Selena and Yuri on their world trip. 

“Oh hey, Reiji!” Yuya was the first to greet him as he was busy sitting up a camera in front of the fountain.

“You all are going to take a picture together?” He asked the once standard dimension counterparts.

“It was Yuzu’s idea.” Yuya stated pointing to the girl who was trying to convince Yuri and Selena to join in. “She said it was like we were a huge family now after all that has happened so she wanted to take a family photo before we all go our separate ways once more.” 

Yuya and Yusho were planning on opening up more Yu Show Duel Schools around the world to teach people about Entertainment Dueling so they were going to be leaving soon as well while Yuzu and Shuzo were staying behind to have the one here expanded on. Yuto and Ruri, likewise, were also going their separate ways with Ruri staying behind at the LDS hospital to help those that were still trying to get over their trauma while Yuto and Kurosaki were trying to get the Heartland Duel School up and running again.

“I see,” Reiji replied in amusement. Now that this war was over, it was nice not having to be so serious all the time when he didn’t need to be. “If you like, I would be honored to take the picture for you guys.” 

Yuya beamed at that. “That would be great, Reiji, thanks.” He then turned to face the rest of the counterparts. “All right everyone! Line up!”

It took a while back everyone was not sitting around the fountain. It started with Yuri on the far left with Yugo next to him followed by Yuzu, Yuya, Selena, Yuto, Ruri, and Rin being at the very end at the right. 

Reiji pushed the button on the camera to start the countdown. “On the count of three then. One...two…”

Just before he hit three, Yugo stood up at the last second to get closer to the camera. Rin stood up to shout at him to return to his seat along with Yuya. Yuzu had the “are you kidding me right now” look. Ruri laughed at this while Yuto had his arms behind his head with an eyebrow raised. As for Yuri and Selena, they didn’t seem to care one way or another.

The camera snapped at that moment. 

Looking back at it now a few years later, it truly amazed Reiji how two simple people could create such different four individuals each. Life was just full of mysteries it seems like as each of them headed for their own tomorrows from that day forth. 


End file.
